gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
M.U.G.E.N: Generations
''M.U.G.E.N: Generations ''is a 17th installment of the M.U.G.E.N series, developed by Dark Flame Studios and published by Monster Combo Studio, released in March 9, 2023 for Basic PC, PlayStation 5 and Xbox Two. If a reboot and the 1st installment of the franchise, Greg Winker has confirmed is began the releases for Wii U2 as well. Some places more genre from Mugen Vs Chima Universe, that means M.U.G.E.N. ZERO was prequel. Plot When the world have fallen and the new champion tournament name Star Swirl, he combine other universe, Equestria Girls. They now above for new tournament and be ready to the battle, but The Final have come to end. Rosters Playable * Atom * Alien * Alice Liddell * Bass Armstrong (new) * Billy (new) * Cardinal Chaos (Sub-Boss) (new) * Darth Vader * D-Tritus Debtis (new) * Godzilla * He-Man (new) * Hellboy * Harry Potter * Jason Voorhess * Kasumi (new) * Mr. Dark (new) * Mario * Marked Ninja (new) * Nikita (new) * Nina the Killer (new) * Omega * Predator * Pennywise (new) * Rayman * Slenderman * Sauron * Star Swirl (Final Boss) (new) * Spawn * Shrek * Seedeater (new) * Sonic * Twilight Sparkle * The Terminator * The Prince * Tina Armstrong (new) * War * Will Brake (new) * XV (Hidden) * Zach Unlockable * Agony * Alpha * Alex * Ash Williams * Ambush * Axe Cop * Akira Yuki * Askad * Andy * Adamar * Abaddon * Asura * Beowulf * Baby * Bunny * Biowar * Beat * Blacktop * Bluebot * Black Doom * Chaos * Creepypasta Jr. * Chozen * Candy the Cat * Carrie * Clockwork * Captain Splaulding * Captain Falcon * Chucky * Cerebella * Death * Deira * Dr. Distruptor * Denoster * Dr. Eggman * Eva * Eyeless Jack * E-102 Gamma * Frankenstein * Freddy Krueger * Fox Mask * Fraust * Fury * Felicity * Fillia * Fireboy * Freddy Fazbear * Foxy the Pirate Fox * Fredbear * Fat Albert * Ghostface * Ganondoff * Gunny * Hiccup * Harry Warden * Jigsaw * Jeff the Killer * Jane the Killer * Jennifer * Kary * King Kong * Kai * Knuckles * Kruste * Leatherface * Link * Larry/Barry Tools * Laughing Jack * Laughing Jill * Lethal * Leonidas * Lord of the Deamon * Luke Skywalker * Matt * Midas * Michael Myers * Ms. Fortune * Maniac Cop * Mr. Creepypasta * Noisyboy * Nemesis * NiGHTS * Newton Scamander * Neldtrack * Norm * Nazo * Otto Matic * Prometheus * Phantasm * Parasoul * Po * Puss in Boots * Rendell * Rainbow Dash * Rash * Raichu * RJ * Raptor King * Risky * Rarity * Sonny * Squigly * Six Shooter * Sinbad * Shadow * Samus Aran * Seras * Strife * Shantae * Springtrap * Shodan * Sinjid * Songbreaker * Tall Man * Ticci-Toby * Twin Cities * The Wolfman * The Mummy * The Rake * The Skin Taker * Tigress * The Observer * Void * Veradux * Voldemort * Watergirl * Xero * Zelda * Zeus * Zeltaos Development ''M.U.G.E.N: Generations ''was announced on December 28, 2019 at the San Diego Comic-Con along with the Tecmo. The gameplay of ''M.U.G.E.N: Generations ''will be featuring the same 47DX fighting game engine of the M.U.G.E.N franchise. The game is planned to be released for the Basic PC, PlayStation 5 and Xbox Two consoles with Wii U2. Omega and Darth Vader appear on the game's promotional poster. Meanwhile in 2020, poster have been changed, is now have the darker and lighter, later in 2021, added all characters in the game and 7 new characters have arrived, Will Brake (from Goosebumps), He-Man (from He-Man and the Master of the Universe), Kasumi (from Dead or Alive), D-Tritus Debtis (from Scrapland), Seedeater, Cardinal Chaos and Star Swirl, which means roster is now full 35 playable characters. There is 3 new characters (Mr. Dark, Billy and Nikita) are not released, yet there released to waiting later. Category:Basic PC Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox Two Games Category:Wii U2 Games Category:2023 Category:M.U.G.E.N series Category:M.U.G.E.N reboot series Category:Dark Flame Studios Category:Monster Combo Studio Category:2024